Ricardo's House
Ricardo's house is where Ricardo Rabbit lives. It is by the beach, across the lake in The Gnarly woods and is where most of Ricardo's time is spent when he isn't practicing his moves, impressing his fans, or performing. It is very big, noticeable and perhaps flashy. Seemingly one of the biggest houses in all of Gnarly Woods and is one of the only few to be right next to the big lake/ocean area. 'Layout' 'Inside' The inside of Ricardo's house consist of blue, purple, and orange colors. He has the basics like a kitchen, a bathroom combined with a dressing room, instead of just a closet or storage unit. He also has a main room, most likely a living room. Around the inside he has many star and carrot images, and mirrors. 'Outside' Many different trees surround Ricardo's home and he has two sets of steps leading up to the main door, and an attached segment on the side with multiple windows and a roof. Near the bottom of the steps is where the lake is at. Other then the online game, Ricardo is not seen outside of it often. 'Characteristics' Ricardo's house is almost as tall as many of the trees it is nearby, as it stands on the rock cliff. The house itself is yellow-orange in color with white railing along the two sets of steps that lead to the front door. Which may or may not be made out of glass, as he has many windows surrounding it, one next to the door, and many on the very top segment where an odd roof has been made. On one side is what loosk to be a print, or painted picture of Ricardo in his performance clothing. Along the steps are smaller, similar images of him that may or may not just be big-sized pictures. On the side of his house, connected to the angled-lower roof, is an attached segment that resembles a porch with a roof and windows. 'Rooms' Bathroom/Dressing Room Most commonly seen are Ricardo's bathroom and Dressing Room. It is a single, giant room combined into two things. Unlike most people, who have a closet or compartments for their clothing, he dresses there. With plenty of shoes, pants, jackets, tops, and hats. Also are multiple light sources, and a step path leading to 5 mirrors. In the corner, next to the mirrors is Ricardo's shower. Its opened but with a half-swinging door he can push in and out. Kitchen Another room that Alfred and Co. Investigated was Ricardo's kitchen. It is very widespread, with 3-4 different doorways. He has a big, stretched out sink section near a shelf and a set of Islands in the center, and multiple doors on his fridge and walls. Despite objects like pumpkins and other vegetables being on his shelves, all of Ricardo's foods only seem to be Carrot based. 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Shower.png|Shower Kitchen.png|Kitchen Bathroom and dressing.png|Dressing Room and Shower Vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h14m54s150.png|Multiple Mirrors~ Dressing Room.png Star.png Category:Houses Category:Locations Category:Images Category:Galleries